Connor & Rebecca
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: This is based off Murphy & Emily. This is the story of Connor & Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my chair whimpering. My sister, Emily and I were being held captive by famous Italian mobster, Giovanni. We're here because our dad owes them money, but even if he's paid off, we have a death sentence.

'NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!'

'SHUT UP, BITCH! DON'T RESIST ME!'

I sat in my chair helpless as Emily was savagely beaten in the other room by Mario. Tears streamed down my cheeks. They didn't stop.

'IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR DAD, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!'

Another blow landed. Emily shrieked with pain. I couldn't stop crying.

'I think the slut needs to be punished, Mario,' said Luigi, 'what do you think?'

'I think she does,' said Mario, 'hold her still.'

I knew what was coming next. After we were beaten we were raped for punishment. It was horrible.

'Hold still,' said Mario in a fake, sugar-sweet voice, 'this won't hurt a bit.'

Emily screamed as Mario stripped her. I screamed.

'EMILY! EMILY!'

'SHUT HER UP IN THERE!' roared Luigi.

Wario, another one of the mob fuckers, grabbed a cloth and gagged me with it. That didn't stop me from screaming.

I could hear Emily crying in the other room. She was hurting, and that killed me.

'I'm done,' said Mario, spitting, 'get the other slut. It's her turn.'

Just as Mario and Luigi rounded the corner, the front door burst open followed by the sounds of an Irish brogue.

'Peek-A-Boo, motherfuckers!'

I didn't have time to breathe. Gunshots fired everywhere.

Everyone ran and tried to duck for cover. I wriggled myself free from my chair and ran into the other room.

Emily was lying on the floor. She was naked and crying. I kneeled down next to her.

'Hey,' I whispered, 'it's okay. I'm right here.'

Emily sobbed and sat up. I held her in my arms and whispered to her in French.

Bullets flew everywhere. Emily screamed.

'It's okay,' I whispered, 'I'm here, Emily.'

'Rebecca…' sobbed Emily.

I stroked Emily's hair. Finally, the gunshots died down. It was quiet minus the sounds of footsteps.

The footsteps came closer now. Emily continued to sob. I hid in the other room.

One set went into the room where Emily was. The other came to where I was.

'Look at you,' said a voice to Emily, 'you're hurt.'

'I can't move…' moaned Emily, 'it hurts too much…'

'Connor!' called the voice, 'where are you?'

'Other room!' called the other one, 'I have the other one!'

I looked up at the man with fear in my eyes. I wanted to run away.

'Hey,' said the man, moving closer to me, 'it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm here to rescue you.'

I sobbed. The man gently scooped me up in his arms. I winced.

'Oh!' said the man, 'are you okay?'

'My rib…' I whispered, 'I think it's broken…'

'Connor!' called the voice, 'how is she?'

'She's bruised,' said Connor, carrying me into the other room, 'and she has a broken rib.'

I looked down at the other man. He was kneeling next to Emily with a look of deep concern in his eyes.

'I wanna go to the hospital…' I whispered, 'it hurts…'

'We'll take you to our dad's first,' said Connor, 'you need to be washed. You're filthy.'

Emily curled up in a ball and sobbed. It killed me seeing my sister in that much pain. I silently sobbed in Connor's arms.

_'Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor,' _whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, _'geallaim.'_

Emily nodded slowly. I could tell it hurt her to move.

_'Tar anseo,' _whispered Murphy, gently scooping Emily up in his arms, '_Tá sé ceart go leor, sweetheart.'_

'Let's get them to Dad's,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Connor and Murphy carried us outside. The summer air tickled my skin.

'You got 'em?' said the man, 'they're dead?'

'The bastards are dead,' said Connor, 'we got the girls.'

'Oh…' said the man in a sad voice, 'those poor girls…'

Emily buried her face in Murphy's chest and sobbed. My rib was throbbing.

'We're taking them to Dad's first,' said Murphy, 'then we're taking them to the hospital.'

'Okay,' said the man.

Murphy gently climbed into the car with Emily in his arms. The man closed the door.

Then came Connor with me. After the doors were shut and the man started the car, we drove off.

I sat in Connor's lap and sobbed. I was in so much pain but I was so happy that I was free.

Connor stroked my hair gently, kissing my head.

'_Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor,' _whispered Connor, _'geallaim.'_


	2. Chapter 2

We drove far out of town. I didn't know where we were going. All I could do was sit on Connor's lap and cry.

'Why is the one girl naked?' asked the driver, looking at Emily.

'She was raped before we walked in,' said Murphy, 'they were about to rape the other one but we weren't gonna let that happen.'

'Poor souls…' said the driver, 'no one deserves that kind of treatment.'

Emily was sobbing in Murphy's lap. Murphy stroked her hair, comforting her.

'We're going to wash you then take you to the hospital,' said Murphy, 'you're going to be okay.'

We arrived at a log house outside of town. There was an elderly man standing on the porch smoking a cigarette.

'Get the doors, Rocco,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Rocco opened the doors. Connor and Murphy got out of the car gently and carried us towards the house.

The elderly man put his cigarette out in the ashtray. When he looked over at Connor and Murphy he nearly fell over in surprise.

_'Dea-bhrón!' _he exclaimed, 'Connor! Murphy! What happened?'

'Giovanni,' said Connor, 'their dad owed them money. They were held hostage until their dad paid them off, but they were going to be killed regardless.'

_'Dia dea-…' _whispered the old man, 'thank God you saved them.'

'They need to be showered and fed,' said Murphy, 'they've been held hostage for a month.'

_'Anamacha na mBocht…' _said the old man, 'get them in the shower.'

'Come on,' said Connor, 'let's get you all cleaned up.'

I nodded slowly. I couldn't speak.

Connor carried me into a separate bathroom from Emily. He placed a pillow in the tub and turned the water on.

'The temperature okay?' asked Connor.

'It's perfect,' I whispered.

Connor ran the water over my hair and body. Tears flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

'What's your name?' asked Connor, 'I don't know which twin you are.'

I sniffled and looked over at Connor.

'Rebecca,' I said.

'So you're the younger one,' said Connor, 'we found out about you through the paper and news.'

'Daddy?' I said.

'Yes,' said Connor, 'your dad.'

'Before you ask, I don't resent him,' I said, 'he was desperate and stupid.'

'He'll be glad that you're safe,' said Connor, 'I know it.'

I sighed. Connor grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. I closed my eyes as he rinsed and repeated before putting the conditioner in.

Connor washed my under arms and breasts. I let out a small whimper as he went to wash my vagina.

'It's okay,' said Connor in a gentle voice, 'I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to wash you.'

'Can you wax my legs and armpits for me?' I whispered.

'Sure,' said Connor, 'as long as you're clean.'

I sighed. Connor mixed my wax and slowly waxed each leg. I winced because of my rib.

After he was done both legs and my arm pits, I was done.

'Come on,' said Connor, gently scooping me up in his arms, 'time to get you dried off.

Connor lead me into a bedroom. There was a hair dryer and flat iron ready at a mirror.

'Where did you get all this?' I asked.

'It's my mother's,' said Connor, 'she's out with her friends right now. She normally is at this time.'

'Mmm.'

Connor gently sat me down, drying my hair for me. My rib was aching so bad.

'I feel horrible for you,' said Connor, 'you didn't deserve this at all.'

'I know I didn't,' I said as Connor used the flat iron on my hair, 'I know I didn't.'

'Well, you're safe now,' said Connor, 'that's what matters.'

I could hear Emily in the next room over. She was still being washed.

'You're done,' said Connor, 'here.'

Connor grabbed a sheet from the bed. He gently wrapped me in the sheet and carried me out into the living area.

Murphy and Emily were already there. I guess she was dry and styled before I was.

'She was a hard one,' said Connor, 'her rib made things hard.'

'The dresses are almost dry,' said Rocco, 'just wait another five minutes.'

Emily was sobbing in Murphy's chest. He stroked her hair and whispered in Gaelic.

My rib was aching so much. I whimpered.

'It's okay,' whispered Connor, 'everything is going to be alright.'

'Dresses are dry,' said Rocco, 'get them dressed.'

After we were dressed and ready, Rocco drove us to the hospital. I curled up in Connor's lap. I was done crying now.

'So why were they in captivity?' asked Rocco, 'you never told me.'

'Their dad owed Giovanni money,' said Murphy, 'so they kidnapped the girls for ransom.'

'They were going to be killed regardless,' said Connor, 'so we rescued them.'

'Mob fuckers,' scowled Rocco, 'fuckers have no life.'

'It hurts…' I whispered.

'We're almost there, Rebecca,' said Connor in a gentle voice, 'don't worry.'

'We're here,' said Rocco, 'emergency department.'

I whined. Connor shushed me and held me gingerly.

Rocco opened the doors. Connor got out gently, making sure he didn't jostle me too much.

Murphy walked ahead of Connor with Emily. My rib was stinging and throbbing.

Connor and Murphy walked through the door. We immediately checked in. The nurse almost fell off her chair.

'Oh my God!' she shrieked, 'what happened?'

'Kidnapped, beaten, raped,' said Murphy, 'both of 'em.'

'Oh!' said the nurse, 'here, sit them down gently. Don't jostle them too much.'

Thankfully we have our health cards on us. I looked over at Emily and whispered 'I love you.'

'Let me take your blood pressure, girls,' said the nurse, 'it's okay.'

'Rebecca has a broken rib,' said Connor, 'she's been in pain since we rescued them.'

'You two are good men,' said the nurse, 'the doctor will see you shortly.'

'Thank you,' I whispered.

Connor and Murphy helped us into the waiting room. I was placed gently on Connor's lap.

Everyone stared at us. I didn't like it one bit.

'Everyone's staring,' I whispered, 'I don't like it.'

'They're staring with concern,' said Connor, 'listen.'

'Oh, those poor girls…'

'Those two men are heroes.'

'I hope they're going to be okay.'

'Emily and Rebecca!' called the nurse.

Connor and Murphy got up and followed the nurse. She lead us into a room together.

The doctor was ready to see us. The look on his face was a mix of shock and pain.

'What seems to be the problem?' asked the doctor as the nurse got everything set up.

'Held captive for a month,' said Murphy in a sombre voice, 'beaten and raped.'

'Any internal injuries?' asked the doctor, putting his stethoscope on.

'I have a broken rib,' I said, 'it hurts to breathe.'

'Get her into X-rays,' said the doctor.

The nurse nodded.

'Come on, sweetheart,' she said, 'let's go.'

'Connor?' I said quietly.

Connor scooped me up in his arms and followed the nurse to the X-ray room. I was ready to fall asleep.

We arrived to the X-ray room. The nurse put the heavy robe on me so she could X-ray my ribs.

'I'm sorry to pry,' she said, 'but are you one of the Ouellet girls?'

'Yes,' I said quietly, 'I am.'

'I heard about you and your sister on the news,' said the nurse, 'I'm glad you're safe now.'

'Thank you,' I said, 'thank you.'

The nurse turned on the X-ray machine. It took all my will power not to cry. Connor stroked my hair and whispered to me in Gaelic.

'You're done,' said the nurse, taking the robe off, 'let's get you back with your sister.'

Connor picked me up again and carried me back to where Emily was. My rib was hurting so much.

'Everything's going to be alright,' said Connor, 'the doctors will take care of you.'

Emily was hooked up to an IV when we got back. She looked at me with a sombre look.

'Here,' said the doctor, getting me a bed, 'time for you to be hooked up.'

I whimpered as the nurse hooked me up to an IV. I wanted to cry.

'Does anyone have a cell phone?' asked Emily, 'I want to call my dad.'

'Here,' said Murphy, handing Emily a phone, 'go ahead.'

Emily dialled our home number. We were close enough together that Emily could put the phone on speaker.

'Hello?'

'Mommy?' said Emily, 'is that you?'

'Emily?' said Mom in a quiet voice, 'is that you?'

'It's me,' said Emily, 'Rebecca's here, too.'

'Where are you?' asked Mom, 'are you okay?'

'We're in the hospital,' I said, 'we were rescued.'

Mom burst into happy tears.

'Oh, girls!' she said, 'this is wonderful news!'

'Their names are Connor and Murphy,' said Emily, 'they took us to the hospital.'

'I'll get your father,' said Mom, 'hold on.'

Emily and I held hands. Mom told Dad there was someone on the phone. Emily and I began to cry.

'Hello?'

'Daddy,' said Emily.

'Oh!' breathed Dad, 'Emily!'

'We're safe, Daddy,' I said, 'we were rescued. We're in the hospital.'

'Oh, that's good news to hear,' said Dad, 'amazing.'

'Their names are Connor and Murphy,' I said, 'they're here with us.'

'They're forever in my good books,' said Dad, 'my daughters are safe.'

'And Giovanni is dead,' said Emily, 'rotting in hell.'

'That's also amazing news,' said Dad.

'We should go,' I said, 'we love you, Daddy.'

'I love you both so much,' said Dad, 'my beautiful girls.'

'Bye, Daddy,' said Rebecca and I together.

'Bye,' said Dad.

Emily hung up. We squeezed each other's hands.

'Connor and Murphy can stay with you tonight,' said the doctor.

'Thank you,' said Emily and I together, 'thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse checked on us before bed and gave us pain medication. We thanked them and they left. Connor sat next to me in the bed and cuddled with me. It felt nice.

'How's your rib?' asked Connor as I rested my head on his chest.

'It's not as bad now that it's bandaged,' I said, 'still hurts, though.'

'It's gonna hurt for a while,' said Connor, 'it's broken in five places.'

'I'm a fast healer,' I said, 'always have been.'

Connor sighed. He looked over at Murphy. He was cuddling with Emily, stroking her hair and whispering to her in Gaelic.

'Your brother looks comfortable,' I said with a laugh, 'he really likes Emily.'

'I think he may have a slight crush,' said Connor, 'he said she's the hotter twin.'

I snorted with laughter.

'Ow…' I said quietly.

'Hurts to laugh, don't it?' teased Connor.

'Shush, you,' I said, 'I'd hit you but it would hurt me more than it would hurt you.'

Connor laughed. I heaved a heavy sigh.

'Thank you for this,' I said, 'you and Murphy saved us. We probably would have died tonight if it wasn't for you.'

'I'm just glad you're safe,' said Connor, kissing my forehead, 'that's what matters now.'

I sighed and snuggled in next to Connor. Being around him made me feel safe.

'You're a very cuddly person,' chuckled Connor, 'you're close.'

'It's not every day that someone who rescues me is lying in a hospital bed with me comforting me,' I said, 'it's new for me.'

'Murphy and I will stay with you and Emily for as long as you want us to,' said Connor, 'right, Murph?'

'Right!' said Murphy.

'Is forever a good answer?' I asked.

'That sounds good to me,' chuckled Connor.

I fell asleep shortly after that conversation and so did Emily. Connor and Murphy had a heart to heart.

'I think we should stay with them forever,' said Connor, 'I really like these girls.'

'I do, too,' said Murphy, 'for rich Frenchies, they're really sweet.'

'They were raised well,' said Connor, 'I'll tell ya that much.'

'And they don't look like those girlie-girls you see on TV in those reality shows,' said Murphy, 'I can see them holding and shooting a gun like it's nothing.'

'Once they're healed, we should test that theory,' said Connor.

'Y'know…' said Murphy, 'I really feel for these girls. Being beaten and raped for an entire month must have been hell for them.'

'They cried a lot when we picked them up,' said Connor, 'Emily especially.'

'I just hope they don't go through post-traumatic stress,' said Connor, looking at me, 'that would be horrid.'

'They seem like tough girls,' said Murphy, 'though the emotional scars will always be there.'

'It's sad to think that,' said Connor, 'they're beautiful girls. They didn't deserve the punishment they got from those mob fuckers.'

'They didn't,' said Murphy, 'thankfully Giovanni's dead and gone.'

Connor looked at me and smiled.

'She looks so peaceful,' he smiled, 'it's so cute.'

'It's nice to see them look so at peace,' said Murphy, looking at Emily.

'I think Rebecca has feelings for me,' said Connor, 'it could be the whole me being a hero deal and the fact I carried and held her after we rescued her.'

'Could be,' said Murphy.

Connor looked at me and smiled.

'You're a beautiful girl, Rebecca Jane,' he whispered, 'let's see where this goes.'


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and I spent a month in the hospital. When our bruises were gone and injuries healed, we were finally allowed to go home. Daddy bought us a mansion in upscale Boston, and, as promised, Connor and Murphy stayed with us.

'This is a big day,' said Emily as Rocco helped move our stuff, 'we've got our own home.'

'And we still have Connor and Murphy,' I said with a smile.

Connor smiled at me. I blushed and turned away.

'Still think she likes you, Connor?' asked Murphy.

'She blushed and looked away from me,' said Connor, 'that would be a yes.'

Rocco and the moving trucks moved our stuff to the new house. Connor and Murphy would help us unpack and set up later.

'So, you must be Connor and Murphy,' said Dad as Mom brought out iced tea and beer.

'I'm Connor,' said Connor, shaking Dad's hand, 'I was the one who carried Rebecca.'

'Then you're Murphy,' said Dad, shaking Murphy's hand.

'You have two very lovely daughters, Mr. Ouellet,' said Murphy as Mom handed him and Connor a beer.

'Thank you,' said Dad, 'they're two very fine girls.'

'How good are they with guns?' asked Connor, 'Murphy and I were wondering.'

'Both of them know how to handle guns,' said Mom, 'I taught them.'

'You did?' said Murphy with a surprised tone.

'It runs in the family,' laughed Mom, 'plus it's good self-defence.'

'You're great parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ouellet,' said Connor, 'you've raised two very beautiful daughters.'

'Thank you, Connor,' smiled Mom.

Rebecca and I had gone inside the house and raided our many bikini's that were packed away. We decided to go for one last swim in the pool.

'Where did they go?' asked Mom.

'They said something about one last swim,' said Dad, 'you know how much they love pools, which is why their mansion has an indoor and outdoor pool.'

'Which one are you wearing, Emily?' I asked as we changed.

'The baby blue one,' said Emily, 'the one that matches our eyes.'

'I'm wearing the baby pink one,' I said.

'Ahh, I love that one on you,' said Emily, 'it goes great with your eyes.'

'We'll take the girls their drinks,' said Connor.

'Thank you,' said Mom, 'you're very nice boys.'

Connor and Murphy smiled and headed out back. Rebecca and I were about to dive in the water when they came back.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'your mom has…oh…'

Emily and I held hands and stood at the edge of the pool. We looked up at Connor and Murphy and waved.

'Hey, guys!' called Emily, 'come join us! Dad has swim trunks he doesn't want anymore that you guys can wear!'

'In a second!' called Murphy.

Emily and I shrugged. With a laugh and a leap, we jumped in the pool.

'Emily has one hot body,' purred Murphy.

'Don't start,' said Connor.

'Hey, she admitted she thinks I'm hot,' said Murphy, 'she and I are going on a date tonight.'

'Goodie for you,' said Connor, 'now come on. Let's join them.'

Connor and Murphy joined us by the pool a short time later. We took a break and decided to drink our ice tea when they came out.

'Well, would you look at that,' laughed Emily, 'it's the Boondock Saints in swimming trunks.'

'Looking good, boys!' I called, raising my glass, 'seriously!'

Murphy winked at Emily. Connor smacked him on the shoulder.

We finished our iced tea and ran for the pool.

'LAST ONE IN'S A DIRTY IRISHMAN!'

'Dirty, indeed!' said Connor, 'that's it!'

Connor and Murphy chased us into the pool. Emily and I jumped right in and surfaced, giggling.

'Where'd they go?' asked Emily.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being lifted out of the water. With a scream, I was lifted right up, but I didn't fall.

'Gotcha!' said a voice.

'Connor!' I gasped.

'You said we're dirty,' said Connor, 'so we snuck up on ya.'

'We gotcha good!' laughed Murphy.

Emily and I laughed. Connor and Murphy dived and let us off their shoulders before surfacing.

I swam over to Connor. He took me in his arms.

'You're very energetic,' he teased.

'You'll learn soon enough,' I said with a laugh, 'now, come on, let's have some fun!'

We spent an hour in the pool. We played volleyball, had a Chicken Fight, then we played Marco/Polo. After we were done, Emily and I showered and dried our hair.

'That was fun!' I said as I straightened Emily's hair.

'I think Connor likes you,' said Emily.

'Connor?' I said, 'no…'

'I think he does,' said Emily, 'the way he's been looking at you.'

'I see you and Murphy have a thing going on,' I said as I finished Emily's hair.

'Yeah, we do,' I said, 'I really like Murphy.'

'He really likes you,' I said, 'I think you have a boyfriend.'

'We have a date tonight,' said Emily, 'he's taking me to this beautiful Italian restaurant.'

'That's sweet,' I said.

'I still think Connor likes you,' said Emily.

I sighed and let Emily do my hair. Could Connor have a thing for me? Could one of my heroes be my new boyfriend?

The rest of our things were moved to the new mansion. Emily finished my hair and we headed downstairs.

'Well,' said Dad, 'this is goodbye.'

'Oh, Daddy…' said Emily, hugging Dad, 'we'll come back and stay a few nights.'

'Promise?' said Dad.

'Promise,' I said, hugging Dad.

Dad turned his attention to Connor and Murphy.

'You take good care of my girls,' he said.

'We will, Mr. Ouellet,' said Murphy.

'MacManus Code,' said Connor.

'Thank you, boys,' said Dad, 'thank you.'

Connor and Murphy nodded.

After we hugged Mom and said our goodbyes, we walked out to the car.

'Everyone ready?' asked Rocco.

'Ready,' said Murphy.

Rocco started the car and drove off. I sat in the back in the middle of Connor and Emily.

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'let's see if Emily's little theory plays out.'


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived back home and started unpacking our rooms. Rocco and Murphy set the beds up as Connor helped Emily and I unpacked. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what Emily had said to me earlier about me possibly having feelings for Connor.

'This is a nice place,' said Emily as we set her room up, 'I like it.'

'It's big,' I said with a laugh, 'so if we wanted to throw a party, we totally could.'

'We should one of these nights,' said Emily, 'invite our friends.'

Connor watched me as I set up the lamps and bedside tables for Emily. He and I made brief eye contact before turning away from each other.

'I saw there's pools,' said Emily, 'indoor and outdoor.'

'So we can swim inside in the winter,' I said, 'epic.'

Connor looked at me again as I helped Emily hang up her clothes.

'Connor's looking at you,' whispered Emily, 'he hasn't taken his eyes off you.'

'Shut up,' I hissed.

Connor shook his head and smiled. My cheeks went bright pink.

After we were finished with Emily's room, Rocco and Murphy set up her bed. Mine was assembled, sheeted, and ready.

'Wow,' said Connor, 'this is a big bed.'

'Queen sized,' I said, 'I've always loved big beds.'

Emily helped me fill my closet. Connor had one of my party dresses in his hand.

'Oh!' I said, 'my black dress! I've been looking for this!'

'Isn't that the super slutty black dress?' asked Emily in a suggestive tone.

'Yeah,' I said, 'the one that hugs my body and really shows my cleavage.

Connor licked his lips at my words. I noticed and quickly changed the subject.

'Well, I'm glad I found it,' I said, hanging it up where I could see it, 'I'll wear it sometime soon.'

Connor turned away and handed us more clothes. Emily giggled. I smacked her on the boob.

'Ow!' said Emily, 'what was that for?'

'Will you shut your fucking mouth already?' I hissed through clenched teeth, 'focus on your date with Murphy instead of tormenting me!'

'Sorry,' said Emily, 'God, you're grouchy.'

'If you don't knock this shit off, it'll be more than your boob that I'll me smacking,' I hissed, 'don't test me.'

Emily looked at me and focused on hanging my clothes. After that was done and we got most of the boxes unpacked, I helped Emily do her makeup for her date.

'Head up,' I said, 'I gotta make you look good.'

'Looks like it's just you and Connor tonight,' teased Emily.

'Don't make me poke your eye out,' I growled.

'Holy fuck, Rebecca,' said Emily, 'what is your issue?'

'Do you see me teasing you about Murphy?' I asked, continuing with Emily's eyeliner.

'No,' said Emily.

'Well, then, stop teasing me about Connor,' I said, 'I'm sitting back and letting him make the move.'

'Fine, I'll stop,' said Emily, 'I would like both eyes.'

'Good,' I said, 'now hold still or I will end up poking your eye out.'

Emily sighed as I continued on with her makeup. She would be wearing her pink dress, so I used colors to compliment the dress.

'You nervous?' I asked, getting the eye shadow.

'A little,' said Emily, 'but I've already confessed to Murphy that I find him attractive.'

'So, that's out of the way,' I said, getting the eye shadow ready, 'what else is there to do?'

'Him to ask me out,' said Emily, 'I think he really has a thing for me.'

'I think so, too,' I said, 'you are beautiful, Emily.'

'So are you,' said Emily, 'you look like me.'

I tried not to laugh until after I had put on Emily's eye shadow.

'I have really strong feelings for Murphy,' said Emily, 'I think it's the whole he carried me to the car and stuff when he and Connor rescued us.'

'Could be,' I said, 'he clung more to you than he did to me.'

'He cuddled with me a lot when we were in the hospital,' said Emily as I finished her eye shadow and started on her foundation, 'I woke up and he had his head on mine.'

'Connor cuddled with me, too,' I said, 'I woke up with him holding me.'

'Was he careful?' asked Emily, 'y'know, 'cause of your rib.'

'Yeah, he was,' I said, blending the foundation, 'it was nice, though.'

'Well, I still says you like him and he likes you,' said Emily, 'I'm not changing that theory.'

I sighed.

Emily was ready. Dad had given some of his suits and tuxedos to Connor and Murphy for future uses. Yes, Dad has a lot of suits and tuxedos.

'Here she is,' I said, 'Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet.'

Murphy gasped as Emily walked down the stairs. I had loads of time so I curled her hair for her. I loved the way she turned out.

'Wow!' breathed Murphy as Emily walked up to him, 'you look amazing!'

'Thank Rebecca,' smiled Emily, 'she did my hair and makeup.'

'She did an amazing job,' said Murphy, taking a curl between his fingers, 'you look beautiful.'

Emily giggled. I smiled at my sister.

'We'll be back by Midnight,' said Murphy, 'don't fuck the house up.'

'We won't,' said Connor, 'promise.'

Murphy walked out the door, followed by Emily.

'Good luck,' I mouthed to her.

Emily smiled and closed the door. I sighed.

'Well,' I said, 'looks like it's just you and me.'

'Yup,' said Connor, 'you and me.'

I couldn't deny the fact that I have feelings for Connor, I just didn't want to admit it to Emily. I went upstairs and looked at my black dress. I smiled and put it on and walked into the bathroom. I dimmed all the lights and put on my makeup. I sighed and walked downstairs.

'Wow,' breathed Connor when I walked into the living room, 'you look…'

'Hot?' I suggested, 'sexy?'

'Beautiful,' breathed Connor, 'very beautiful.'

'Thank you,' I said, looking down.

'Come here,' said Connor, sitting up, 'can I touch you?'

'Of course,' I smiled, standing in front of Connor.

Connor's hands crept up my legs, my hips, and my torso. His blue eyes danced with lust.

Connor's hands almost reached my breasts. He stopped.

'Why did you stop?' I asked.

'Is it okay if I touch your breasts?' asks Connor, 'I just thought because of being raped and all…'

I put a finger on Connor's lips.

'Shh…' I whispered, 'I know you won't hurt me. Go ahead, Connor.'

Connor reached up and grabbed my breasts. His eyes widened with wonder.

'Wow…' he breathed, 'are these real?'

I laughed.

'Yes,' I said, 'Emily and I are natural.'

'That's crazy,' said Connor, 'these have to be a D at least.'

'Double D,' I said, 'both sides of my family have women with big breasts.'

'You have good genes,' chuckled Connor.

I laughed and ran my fingers through Connor's hair. I could tell he wanted to tell me something.

'Come on,' I said, 'let's dance.'

I put on some music and danced with Connor. He couldn't keep his hands off me the entire time.

'You are so beautiful,' whispers Connor as we danced, 'you're truly beautiful.'

'You're making me blush, Connor,' I said with a smile.

Connor stroked my hips as we danced. We looked deep into each other's eyes.

'I have something to tell you,' said Connor, 'I hope this doesn't scare you away.'

'What, Connor?' I asked.

Connor sighed. He held my face between his hands.

'I'm in love with you, Rebecca,' he said, 'I am deeply in love with you.'

My heart skipped a beat. I sighed with relief.

'Oh, Connor…' I said, 'I'm so glad you said that first…'

'You love me, too?' asked Connor.

'Since you and I were cuddling in that hospital bed,' I said.

Connor laughed. I laughed along with him.

'I'm just glad you feel the same way,' smiled Connor as we continued to dance, 'I've had feelings for you for a while now.'

'I've had feelings for you since you rescued me,' I said.

'Murphy's going to gloat,' said Connor, 'he's been bugging me about this whole idea of you and me.'

'Emily's been doing the same,' I said, 'I threatened to poke her eye out earlier.'

'I threatened to punch Murphy in the throat,' laughed Connor.

'We both threatened our twin,' I giggled.

Connor laughed.

Connor and I danced the night away. We cuddled on the couch and watched Dirty Dancing until Murphy and Emily came home.

'Hey!' said Emily, walking into the living room.

'How was it?' I asked, hugging Emily.

'He asked me out!' said Emily, 'Murphy's my boyfriend now!'

'Congratulations!' I said, hugging Emily again.

'Where is my brother?' asked Connor.

No sooner did Connor say this, the door opened and there was the sound of an Irish brogue.

'Emily!' said the voice, 'where's my beautiful girlfriend?'

'Does that answer your question?' giggled Emily.

Murphy walked into the living room. He smiled at Emily.

'There's my beautiful girlfriend!' he said, taking Emily in his arms.

'Here she is!' said Emily, giggling.

I smiled at my sister. It makes me happy seeing her happy.

'Well, I'm gonna go wash my makeup off and wash my hair,' said Emily, 'goodnight, Rebecca.'

'Goodnight,' I said, smiling at Emily.

Emily walked upstairs followed by Murphy. I smiled at my sister.

'When are we going to tell her about us?' asked Connor as I sat down next to him.

'Tomorrow,' I said, 'let her marvel in her new relationship.'

Connor smiled.

'I love you,' I said.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	6. Chapter 6

It's December now. Emily and I were lounging by the indoor pool sipping on Margarita's and having a good old fashioned Sister-to-Sister talk.

'Connor just can't take his hands off you, can he?' teased Emily as I sipped on my drink.

'Nope,' I said, 'he can't.'

'You two are adorable,' said Emily with a laugh, 'he really likes you.'

'You and Murphy are similar,' I said, 'only he can't stop staring at you.'

'He's my guardian,' grinned Emily, 'he wants to make sure I'm safe.'

'Well, as long as he protects you, I'm all for it,' I said with a smile.

Emily smiled.

Connor and Murphy were at Rocco's for the night so Emily and I had the house to ourselves. We bought cell phones so the boys could call us whenever they wanted.

Emily's phone vibrated. She looked at it and giggled.

'What?' I said, 'what's so funny?'

'Murphy just texted me,' I said, 'he misses me already.'

'That's cute,' I said as Emily texted Murphy.

'I'm surprised Connor hasn't said anything to you,' laughed Emily.

'I'm giving him some space,' I said, 'I don't wanna come off as clingy.'

'Oh, Rebecca…' said Emily, shaking her head, 'Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca…'

I stuck my tongue out at Emily and sat up. I stood at the edge of the pool and jumped in.

Emily finished her Margarita and jumped in after me. I was wearing my black bikini.

Emily surfaced and laughed. I laughed along with her.

'Y'know,' said Emily, 'it's nice being alone. Just the two of us.'

'I agree, Emily,' I said, 'I agree.'

I went to bed that night alone. It felt weird not having Connor next to me. Unfortunately, I had a really bad bout of nightmares.

'LET GO OF ME! LET GO!'

'Oh, you're feisty!' laughed Wario, holding my arms, 'I _love_ feisty girls!'

'FUCK YOU!' I hissed.

'He will when I'm done with you,' sniggered Mario.

'BITE ME!' I said, spitting on Mario.

Mario wiped the spit out of his eye and blinked furiously. I could hear Emily crying in the other room.

'You little bitch!' snarled Mario, slapping me across the face, 'how dare you!'

I kicked Mario in the face. Mario fell back in shock.

'That's it!' he hissed, 'you're being double raped! Get the lube, Luigi!'

I knew what was happening next. I screamed.

I woke up screaming. I stopped when I heard my phone ring. I sighed and picked it up, shaking.

'Hello?' I whispered.

'Rebecca?' said a voice.

'Connor?' I whimpered, 'is that you?'

'It's me, baby,' said Connor.

'Oh, Connor!' I sobbed.

'What happened?' asked Connor, 'did you have a bad dream?'

'I dreamt that I was being double raped,' I sobbed, 'I woke up before it happened.'

Connor let out a vicious growl. He knows all about how Emily and I were double raped when we were disobedient.

'I'm scared, Connor…' I whispered.

'I'll come home immediately,' said Connor, 'I'll have Rocco drive me.'

'Hurry,' I whimpered.

I sat in the living room in my white nightie waiting for Connor. I hugged my knees and stared blankly at the floor. I jumped as soon as the door opened.

'Rebecca!' said Connor, taking me in his arms, 'are you okay?'

I didn't speak. I immediately burst into tears.

'Come here,' said Connor, sitting me down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap, 'come here.'

'Connor…' I sobbed, 'Connor…'

'I'm right here, Rebecca,' whispered Connor, stroking my hair, 'I'm here.'

'I'm scared…' I whispered between sobs, 'I'm scared…'

'It was just a dream, Lovey Dove,' said Connor, 'it was just a dream.'

I sat in Connor's lap, sobbing and shaking. Connor held me as tight as he could, stroking my hair and whispering to me in Gaelic until I calmed down.

'It's okay…' whispered Connor, 'I got you now…'

I buried my face in Connor's chest as Connor kissed the top of my head.

'Thank you for coming home,' I whispered, 'I feel better now.'

'You know I'm always gonna be here for you,' said Connor, 'forever.'

'Forever,' I said.

Connor kept a close eye on me over the next few days. After three nights of no nightmares, he and Murphy went out for another kill.

'Be safe,' I said as Connor kissed me goodbye.

'I will,' said Connor, kissing my neck.

'You promise?' I asked.

'I promise,' said Connor, 'MacManus Code.'

I smiled and hugged Connor tight. Emily was standing by the car with Murphy.

Connor gently kissed my lips. I smiled.

'I'll be back later,' said Connor, 'I love you, Rebecca Jane.'

'As I love you, Connor Adam,' I said.

Connor kissed me one last time and got in the car with Murphy. Emily and I waved goodbye.

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'I guess it's girl time.'

I watched Dirty Dancing and The Notebook while I waited for Connor. I went to bed around Midnight while Emily stayed up and waited for Murphy. It was two by the time I felt lips on mine.

'Mmm…' I mumbled, 'who is it?'

'Hey, sleepyhead,' said a voice, 'I'm home.'

'Connor?' I muttered sleepily, 'is that you?'

'It's me, baby,' said Connor.

I sniffed. I gagged.

'What?' asked Connor.

'You reek of blood and gunpowder,' I said, 'take your clothes off. I'm gonna puke.'

Connor laughed and took his shirt off.

'Better,' I said, taking a breath, 'the smell of blood makes me sick.'

Connor laughed and kissed my forehead. I sighed.

'You wanna go back to sleep?' asked Connor.

'Yes, please,' I said, 'you're lucky I didn't punch you.'

'Why's that?' asked Connor.

'When I'm asleep and someone wakes me up this early in the morning, I punch them and tell them to fuck off and let me sleep,' I said, 'so consider yourself lucky.'

Connor chuckled and turned the lamp out.

I woke up the next morning to a half-empty bed. There was a note on Connor's pillow.

_Rebecca_

_Murphy and I went to Rocco's. Your breakfast is hot and ready for when you wake up. I'm sorry for leaving you like this._

_I love you, sweetheart_

_Connor_

I smiled and went downstairs. There was a note on the fridge saying my food was in the toaster oven. I grabbed my plate and started eating then Emily came downstairs.

'Good morning,' I said as Emily found her note from Murphy.

'Morning,' said Emily.

'How was your night?' I asked as Emily sat down and ate her eggs.

'Good,' said Emily, 'I noticed Connor immediately went to bed.'

'He was tired,' I said, 'bastard woke me up.'

Emily smiled and finished her food. I noticed something on her wedding finger.

'What's that on your finger?' I asked, looking at Emily's finger.

'Oh?' said Emily, looking at her finger, 'oh! This! Umm…wow…this is kinda hard to explain…'

'Emily?' I said, 'what did Murphy do?'

Emily sighed and looked me dead in the eye.

'I know this is sudden,' she said, 'but…Murphy and I are engaged. He proposed to me last night.'

My eyes widened. Emily gulped.

'Oh, my God!' I squealed, 'this is amazing!'

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as I hugged her.

'This is incredible!' I said, 'my sister!'

Emily laughed as I planted a kiss on her cheek. My sister's engaged!

'I'm gonna call Mom and Dad later,' said Emily, 'they'll be thrilled!'

'Mom and Dad will forever be grateful for Connor and Murphy,' I said, 'they _did_ save us from being killed.'

Emily smiled. I smiled back.

The front door opened. Connor and Murphy were home.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'where are you?'

'In the kitchen!' I called.

Connor and Murphy came into the living room followed by their friend Rocco.

'Emily!' said Murphy, 'come here _álainn_!'

Emily walked over to Murphy and hugged him. Connor embraced me tightly, kissing my forehead.

'Did you have a good sleep?' asked Murphy, letting Emily go.

'I did,' said Emily, 'a wonderful sleep.'

Connor kissed me passionately and held me close. Emily smiled at me.

'I'm sure Rebecca knows the news now,' said Murphy after Connor let me go.

'She told me,' I said, 'I'm very excited.'

'My brother's getting married,' said Connor, patting Murphy on the shoulder, 'I'm proud!'

'Thanks, Connor,' said Murphy.

'Well, I should call Mom and Dad,' said Emily, 'let them know the news.'

I smiled at Emily as she and Murphy walked out of the kitchen. I held Connor tight.

'You ready?' asked Connor.

'Ready as ever,' I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily had set the date for the wedding to be in June. She and Mom chose the location of the ceremony, the venue for the reception, dress colors, and of course, the theme.

'I've decided for the theme to be a mix,' said Emily as I did the dishes one day, 'Ireland and France.'

'That's a cool idea,' I said, finishing the dishes, 'I like it.'

'I'm so excited, Rebecca!' said Emily, hugging me, 'I'm getting married!'

'I'm really happy for you, Emily,' I said, 'you deserve it.'

'I have a very important question to ask you before I forget,' said Emily.

'What?' I said.

Emily cleared her throat. She took a deep breath.

'Rebecca?' said Emily, 'will you be my Maid of Honour?'

I gasped. Maid of Honour is one of the most important rolls in someone's wedding. I was so ecstatic I couldn't help but cry happy tears.

'Yes!' I said, 'yes! A thousand times yes!'

Emily hugged me tight. I laughed along with my sister.

'You rock, Rebecca Jane,' said Emily, 'you rock.'

Later that afternoon, Murphy and Emily decided to take Noah and Annabelle out to dinner. Connor and I stayed home and house sat. We watched some movies to pass the time.

'Friday the 13th?' I said after Connor sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

'I'm in the mood for a good slasher,' said Connor.

I shrugged and snuggled in close to Connor. Connor kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

Connor had put in the remake of Friday the 13th. There were two really hot sex scenes in it. I've watched it a few times with Emily.

Connor rubbed my breasts and inner thighs. I moaned with pleasure with each hand stroke, each grab.

The movie rolled on and Connor got more hand-happy. I didn't protest one bit.

The movie ended. Connor shut the TV off and lay me down on my back.

'Wanna make out?' asked Connor.

'You're feisty tonight,' I giggled, 'but yes, we can make out.'

Connor gently pressed his lips against mine. A low moan erupted at the back of my throat as Connor's tongue slid into my mouth.

Connor sat up. I looked at him, puzzled.

'Come here,' he said, 'straddle me.'

I crawled onto Connor's lap, straddling him. I pressed my lips against his again.

Connor's hands crept up my back. Without me even knowing it, he unhooked my bra.

'Connor!' I gasped, 'what are you doing?'

'Taking off this pesky fucking thing you call a bra,' said Connor, grabbing the straps and pulling them down my arm, 'hold still.'

Connor reached down my shirt and pulled my bra off. He hung it on his finger before throwing it across the room before kissing me again.

Connor an I made out for five minutes before Connor froze.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I want to do something with you,' said Connor, 'but I don't know if you're ready.'

'What, Connor?' I asked, 'what is it?'

Connor sighed. He took my hands in his and looked me dead in the eye.

'I want to have sex with you, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'tonight.'

I clapped my hand over my mouth. Connor wants to have sex with me. Tonight.

'Rebecca?' said Connor, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah,' I said, 'I'm okay.'

'If you're not ready, I can wait,' said Connor, stroking my cheek, 'I understand.'

'No,' I said, 'I'm ready. I want to.'

Connor sighed with relief.

'Don't scare me like that,' he said, 'Jesus, Rebecca.'

I laughed and kissed Connor's forehead.

'Come on,' said Connor, scooping me up in his arms, 'let's get you upstairs.'

I giggled as Connor carried me upstairs. I thought back to the night he carried me around the hospital, making sure I was okay.

I helped Connor open the door.

'Watch my head,' I giggled.

'You and your fuckin' head,' laughed Connor.

I laughed as Connor shut the door with his foot and carried me over to the bed where he gently set me down on the pillows.

Connor crawled on top of me and gently kissed my lips. My fingers knotted in his hair, moaning with each kiss.

'You're beautiful,' whispered Connor, stroking my cheek.

'You're handsome,' I whispered back, 'very handsome.'

Connor smiled at me. His eyes danced with passion and lust.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Brilliant!

'Hold on,' I said, 'let me slip into something more…comfortable…'

'Ooh!' said Connor, 'I like the sounds of that!'

I giggled and grabbed my black lingerie from my dresser. I slipped into the bathroom to change.

'Hurry back,' said Connor.

'I will,' I smiled, blowing Connor a kiss before closing the door.

I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt and put the lingerie on. It had a built-in push-up bra so it made my already big breasts even bigger.

I looked at myself in the mirror, marvelling at myself before I put on my black stiletto heels and walking back into the bedroom.

'Connor…'

Connor looked over at me and nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

There I was, in all my beauty, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Connor was at a loss for words.

'Do you like it?' I asked, turning around to show Connor the matching black panties.

'Wow…' breathed Connor, 'wow…'

I giggled and walked up to the bed. I crawled onto Connor's lap, straddling him.

'I heard you like rope,' I whispered, 'do you have any?'

'I do,' said Connor, 'why do you ask?'

I smiled a mischievous smile. I put my lips to Connor's ear.

'I want you to bound my wrists to the bed,' I whispered, 'that's one thing you need a stupid fuckin' rope for.'

Connor laughed.

'Your wish is my command,' he said.

I watched as Connor reached into his bedside table and pulled out some rope.

'On your back,' said Connor, 'let's do this.'

I giggled as Connor tied my wrists together on the cast iron bedposts.

'Do you want your legs tied?' asked Connor.

'No,' I said, 'I wanna wrap them around those gorgeous hips of yours.'

Connor smiled. I smiled back.

'Take those clothes off,' I commanded, 'let me see you naked.'

Connor laughed and slowly began to take his clothes off. My eyes widened with wonder.

First went Connor's shirt, then his pants, and finally, his underwear.

'Are you ready?' asked Connor.

I nodded.

Connor slowly took his underwear off. I gasped.

'Wow…' I breathed, 'he's huge…'

Connor laughed.

'All the better to fuck you with,' said Connor.

I giggled.

Connor's hands caressed my entire body. My legs, my hips, my thighs, my torso. He let out a small whimper of pleasure as he traced the outline of my pussy through my panties.

'Someone's aroused,' I giggled, looking at Connor's dick.

'I'm about to see you naked,' said Connor, 'how can I not be?'

I laughed.

Connor teased me more. He used his fingers, teeth, tongue, and cock. I moaned with pleasure with each stroke.

'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'Connor…'

'You want my tongue?' whispers Connor, 'you want my tongue?'

'I want your magical tongue,' I whisper, 'lick me.'

Connor grinned. I smiled at my boyfriend.

Connor used his teeth to take my panties off. I stroked his hair as he got them around my ankles before taking them off. He still had them in his mouth when he looked at me. I giggled.

'You look adorable,' I said.

Connor laughed and dropped my panties on the floor. He focused on my pussy again.

Connor licked my inner thighs, teasing me more. I ran my fingers through his hair as he snaked his tongue out and licked my clit.

I wrapped my legs around Connor's shoulders, holding him close. The pleasure was incredible.

One. Two. Three. Three minutes and my body signalled it was time. My toes curled, my body spazed, my head swam. With a scream and a moan, I came. It lasted for ten seconds before it died down. I sighed.

'Stop,' I whispered, 'I'm done.'

Connor smiled and kissed my pussy before wiping his chin.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Ready,' I whispered.

Connor crawled up and kissed me. As he kissed me, he slowly but surely penetrated me.

'_Fuck…' _moaned Connor, 'you're fuckin' tight…'

'Yeah?' I said, 'you like my tight little pussy?'

'Yer fuckin' right I do,' moaned Connor, _'fuck…'_

I wrapped my legs around Connor's hips as he thrusted. In, out, in, out. The pleasure was incredible.

'How does it feel?' asked Connor, 'does it feel good?'

'It feels amazing…' I whisper.

Connor speeds up now. He props my legs up on his shoulders, elevating the pleasure even more.

'_Fuck…' _I grunted, 'that feels fucking amazing…'

'Am I hittin' yer G-Spot?' asked Connor.

'Yes,' I mumbled.

Connor smiled. I let out a small whimper.

Connor speeds up, going faster and faster. The bed creaked and groaned with each movement.

'You feel fuckin' amazing…' moans Connor, 'yer pussy's fuckin' tight…'

'Fuck, you have a magical cock…' I moaned, 'fuck…'

Ten. Twenty. Thirty. With a final scream and thrust, Connor came. I was left breathless.

Connor un-penetrated me and rolled over to his side of the bed. I grabbed a cigarette out of the bedside table. I handed one to Connor.

'How was it?' asked Connor as I blew out a puff of smoke.

'Fucking amazing,' I said, taking another drag, 'fucking heaven.'

'I'm glad you liked it,' said Connor, lighting his cigarette.

'You rock, baby,' I said, taking another drag of my cigarette, 'you fucking rock.'

Connor laughed.

I kissed Connor on the cheek and smiled.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _whispered Connor.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _I whispered back.


End file.
